


Bribery of the Sexual Kind

by TheAnnoyingAlien



Category: Political RPF - US 20th c.
Genre: American Presidents, American Vice Presidents, Bribery, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3885379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnnoyingAlien/pseuds/TheAnnoyingAlien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unable to cope with his attraction for him any longer, Nixon pushes Agnew to resign the Vice Presidency. Agnew isn’t happy about this, but luckily for him, he knows a thing or two about a little something called bribery…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bribery of the Sexual Kind

As President Richard M. Nixon sat at his desk in the Oval Office, he had just two things on his mind: Spiro T. Agnew, and how badly he wanted him gone. 

It wasn’t that Nixon didn’t like Agnew-in fact, it was quite the opposite. He was in love with the man, and had been since the day he’d met him. He’d chosen him to be his running mate so he could get closer to him. Of course, he couldn’t have anyone finding out about his little crush, so he’d claimed to have picked him only to unite the Republican Party, which was partially true. But he really did love Agnew, and his love had only grown stronger over the five years they’d served in office together. 

Agnew was handsome, he’d always been loyal to Nixon’s administration, he was popular and self-confident, and he attacked their opponents with such passionate alliteration. But as much as he fancied Agnew, Nixon couldn’t tell him how he felt. It was just way too risky. 

What if the feeling wasn’t mutual? What if Agnew didn’t even swing that way? What if he told someone? Nixon couldn’t have people finding out he was into men; it’d totally destroy his already damaged political career! It was safer to keep quiet, but it wasn’t easy. 

Though it was unspoken, the attraction was still clearly there, and he couldn’t risk Agnew finding out about it. Nixon had tried to avoid seeing him lately. He’d only meet with him if it was absolutely necessary, like during cabinet meetings or an occasional, brief one-on-one. The less he saw Agnew, the less he had to worry about him discovering his crush. He didn’t think he could keep his desire under control for much longer; he had to get rid of Agnew before he completely lost it.

Fortunately, he had the perfect excuse to do this. While Nixon himself was dealing with the backlash from the unfolding Watergate scandal, Agnew was being investigated for supposedly evading his taxes and taking bribes back when he had served as Governor of Maryland, and because of this Nixon had been pushing him to resign. Not only would it get Agnew away from him without it seeming suspicious, it’d also take some of the negative attention away from himself. Even so, Nixon wasn’t sure it would be enough to salvage his reputation, and he felt awful about throwing Agnew under the bus like that. But it had to be done. It was for the best. 

The President sighed dejectedly and put his head down on the desk, unable to focus on the paperwork laid out before him with his Vice President occupying his thoughts. “Stupid sexy Agnew…” He muttered. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Nixon lifted his head and glanced over at the doorway. Who could that be? He didn’t have any meetings scheduled.

“Who is it?” He called out.

“Who do you think?” A familiar voice called back. Nixon grimaced, immediately recognizing the visitor. 

“Speak of the devil...” He grumbled. “Come on in.” The door opened, and in stepped the man he’d been head over heels in love with for the last five years: the one and only Spiro T. Agnew. Nixon cleared his throat and straightened his tie before addressing him.

“Agnew.” 

“Mr. President.” Agnew shut the door behind him and approached Nixon’s desk. Placing his hands on the edge, he leaned forward slightly, a serious look on his face. “We need to talk.” Nixon groaned. He knew what was coming.

“Look, Agnew,” he began, folding his hands in front of himself, “I’m not discussing this any further with you. You’re resigning the Vice Presidency whether you like it or not.” Agnew frowned.

“Don’t you understand what that’ll do to me?” He asked. “I’ll be disgraced; I’ll never have a career in politics again! You can’t make me resign!” At that moment Nixon wanted nothing more than to take Agnew into his arms, shower him in apologetic kisses, and tell him how sorry he was and how much he loved him. 

But he didn’t do that. He couldn’t. 

“Well maybe you should’ve thought about that back when you were taking bribes and not paying your taxes.” He pointed out, keeping a straight face and a stern tone in spite of his inner emotional turmoil. “I’m sorry, Agnew, but I can’t have you making me and my administration look bad. Now, I suggest you go quietly, or else.”

“This isn’t fucking fair, damn it!” Agnew cursed, banging his fist against the desk and startling the President. “Sure, I did some things that I probably shouldn’t have-I’ll admit that! But you have no right to go around pretending you’re so pure and pious when you’re a crook yourself!” Nixon was hurt by his words, but he masked it with anger.

“I’m not a crook!” He yelled, jumping up from his seat. “Stop talking shit about me; it’s not making you look any better!” 

“That’s real rich coming from you!” Agnew sneered. “Don’t act like I don’t know what you’re doing, Tricky Dick. I’ve got your little plan all figured out! You want to toss me aside to take some of the heat off of yourself!” Nixon was surprised that he had figured that out. At least his crush was still a secret.

“Agnew, I-” He started to say, though Agnew quickly cut him off.

“Let me fucking finish!” He snapped. “I can’t believe that you’re doing this after all I’ve done for you! I’ve stood by you for five years, and now you want to get rid of me! Well fine, go ahead! But you know what? Even if you kick me out of office, that won’t help you for long. You’re going down too, and it’ll be a happy day for me when they finally impeach your sorry ass!” Nixon was crushed. He could deal with Agnew not being interested in him romantically, but hearing him saying that he essentially hated him was too much to bear. He felt like he might burst into tears. Agnew grinned smugly, seemingly taking delight in his anguish.

“What’s the matter, Mr. President? Can’t take a little critic-“ The Vice President started to tease, but he was silenced by Nixon’s fist colliding with his jaw, knocking him flat on his back. 

“SHUT UP, YOU COCKSUCKER!” The President screamed, overcome with rage. Then, realizing what he’d just done, his face went pale. He’d hit Agnew! He didn’t mean to! He’d just wanted the insults to stop! Worried that he might have knocked him out, he peered over the edge of the desk, only to be greeted by the sight of a dazed (but thankfully still conscious) Agnew. The Vice President groaned in pain and rubbed his sore jaw. He glanced up, and the two of them locked eyes. Nixon cleared his throat and tugged at his shirt collar, unsure of what to say. “Erm… are you alright?” He asked awkwardly. Agnew glared at him. 

“You bastard!” He hissed. “You fucking hit me!” Before Nixon could so much as utter an apology, Agnew had vaulted over the desk and lunged at him, knocking him down. He yelped as his back collided with the hardwood floor and the Vice President landed on top of him. In mere seconds Agnew had managed to straddle him and grabbed hold of both of his wrists, pinning them above his head. Nixon squirmed and writhed beneath him, trying desperately to free himself

“Agnew! Get the fuck off of me!” He demanded. Agnew didn’t budge. 

“No!” He spat, tightening his grip on Nixon’s wrists. “I can’t believe you hit me!” 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to!” Nixon apologized. “I just wanted to shut you up! Now get off of me!”

“I’m not letting you up until you agree to stop pestering me about resigning.” 

“Never!”

“Then you’re staying right here.” Nixon groaned, knowing that he would likely be stuck there for a while. It wasn’t all that bad, he supposed. It felt kind of nice having Agnew on top of him like this. He’d never been this close to him before and the way he was straddling him, ass pressing firmly into his crotch, reminded him so very much of sex. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like if they were making love instead of fighting. They’d be in much the same position, minus their clothes, and Agnew would be riding him, slamming his ass down on his hard cock. Or maybe he’d be fucking him into the desk, or on one of the couches, or even up against the wall. Agnew might be fucking him instead. A smile crossed Nixon’s face. That’d be hot. 

“So, were you planning on killing me if I didn’t agree to resign?” He heard Agnew ask, jarring him out of his X-rated daydream. 

“What?” He exclaimed. “Agnew, I’m not a murderer!”

“Don’t lie,” Agnew said sternly. “Why else would you have a gun in your pocket?” Nixon’s eyes went wide and he glanced down at his crotch. 

Oh no.

“T-that’s not a gun!” He stammered. 

“Oh yes it is!” Without warning, Agnew let go of one of Nixon’s wrists and shoved his hand down his pants, grabbing hold of the supposed “gun”. Nixon inhaled sharply, stunned by the sudden contact. He’d always fantasized about Agnew touching him there, but not like this! Agnew must have realized that he was touching a cock instead of a gun, as Nixon felt him let go and silently withdraw his hand from his pants. The President quickly brought his free hand up to cover his reddening face. He was ashamed with himself. He shouldn’t have let his mind wander to such naughty thoughts; Agnew probably hated him even more now. Lowering his hand from his eyes, Nixon stared up at the Vice President, trying to gauge his expression for any hint of disgust or anger. To his surprise, there was none. 

“Well, I guess I was wrong,” Agnew chuckled, sounding amused. “That’s not a gun. You’re just happy to see me!” 

“S-shut up!” Nixon snapped. “If I felt that way about you then I wouldn’t be trying to get rid of you!”

“I think that’s why you want me gone.” Agnew surmised. “You’re not just trying to get yourself out of the hot seat; you’ve also got the hots for me!”

“I’m not attracted to you at all!” Nixon lied. “Now get off of m-“ He found himself silenced once again, this time by the Vice President’s lips pressed tenderly against his own. He let out a surprised gasp, but it was muffled by the other man’s mouth. Agnew pulled away and grinned. 

“Why lie about it?” He laughed. Nixon’s face grew even redder.

“Get off of me, Fagnew!” He yelled, wanting nothing more than to run away and hide. Agnew’s verbal teasing was bad enough; he didn’t want to be teased like this too. 

“Don’t call me a fag!” Agnew huffed. “That’s a very vulgar word. Besides, you’re the one with the boner.”

“You’re the one teasing me!” Nixon shot back. “You don’t even like me; you’re just acting like you do to get a rise out of me!” 

“I already got a rise out of you.” Agnew giggled. “A rise in your pants!” Nixon scowled at him.

“God fucking damn it, Agnew!” He was getting really tired of this shit. The Vice President grinned, which only pissed him off more.

“What the fuck are you smiling about now?”

“I have an interesting proposal for you, Mr. President.” Agnew revealed, still sporting that annoyingly smug grin.

“Really, now?” Nixon scoffed wryly. “And what would that be?” 

“I get you off, and you get off my back about this whole resignation business. Deal?” Nixon was so shocked that he almost choked on his own spit.

“Y-you… you’re trying to bribe me with sex!” He sputtered.  
“You act like it’s a bad thing,” Agnew smirked. “But I’ll have you know that bribery can in fact be very, very good.”

“Damn it, Agnew! I’m not fucking doing this!” Nixon swore. “I’ve already got the Watergate scandal to deal with; I don’t need a sex scandal on top of it!”

“Oh, come on! Stop being such a pusillanimous pussyfooter!” Agnew complained. “Nobody will find out; it’ll be our little secret. You know you want it.” It was true; Nixon wanted Agnew-badly! And here he was so blatantly offering him sex. It was tempting, so very tempting. 

Oh, what the hell? The two of them were screwed, so why not screw?

“Fine,” he gave in, “we have a deal. But if you tell anyone about this, anyone at all, you might find a gun instead of a stiffie the next time you decide to stick your hand down my pants…“ 

“I won’t tell anyone.” Agnew assured him. “I have a reputation to keep too, you know. Now just be quiet and let me have my fun.” He tried to slip his hand down Nixon’s pants once more, but Nixon shoved him away.

“Hey, wait a minute!” 

“What now?!”

“You didn’t lock the door when you came in!” Nixon reminded him. “I don’t want anyone walking in on us!” Agnew didn’t want that either. He got off of Nixon and leaned against the desk. 

“Alright, go lock it then.” Nixon hurried towards the door and locked it shut, then he went around drawing the curtains and making sure the tapes and security cameras weren’t recording as Agnew looked on, scowling impatiently.

“Would you hurry up already?” 

“Stop whining, damn it!” Nixon snapped. “Do you want someone to catch us?” Agnew sighed and waited quietly until he finished up. With his paranoia eased for the moment, the President returned to his desk. 

“Alright,” he said, sitting down in his chair, “I’m ready.” 

“About time…” Agnew muttered. He approached Nixon and leaned in for a kiss, but the President turned away. He wasn’t comfortable engaging in that kind of intimacy. Agnew didn’t love him; he was only doing this to save his political career.

“I don’t want you to kiss me,” He grumbled, “I just want you to get me off like we agreed upon.”

“Hmph...” Agnew pouted, crossing his arms. “I thought you would’ve appreciated a little romance.”

“It’s too late for you to scatter some rose petals and throw on the Barry White music.” Nixon replied flatly. “Just give me my happy ending and then get out.”

“Fine…” Agnew sighed in annoyance as he sunk down to his knees and undid Nixon’s pants. The President’s cock sprang free, standing tall against his stomach. Agnew grinned; he seemed to like what he saw.

“You’ve got a nice dick, Tricky Dick.” He smirked. Nixon rolled his eyes, though he was secretly pleased by the compliment. He felt something wet and warm on his cock. Looking down, he saw Agnew giving a slow, firm lick up its length, leaving behind a wet trail of saliva. Nixon bit his lip to stifle a moan. God, that felt good. He’d sometimes thought about Agnew giving him a blowjob, but he never in his wildest dreams believed that it would actually happen.

“You called me a cocksucker earlier,” Agnew giggled, placing one hand on the President’s knee and grasping his throbbing cock in the other, “I guess I am one, literally.” He gave it another slow, sensual lick and sucked lightly at the tip as he stroked the rest of it. Bit by bit, he lowered his mouth onto Nixon’s cock, somehow managing to take all of it without choking or gagging. Nixon wondered if Agnew had done this before, but he decided not to ask him about it, at least not yet. He groaned low in his throat and placed one of his hands on the back of the Vice President’s head, digging his fingers into his graying hair. Agnew hollowed his cheeks and sucked gently, then, flashing Nixon a naughty look, he raised his head until only the tip was in his mouth before plunging back down on his length.  
“Fuck…” The President cursed, rocking his hips as Agnew sucked him off. “Now this is a Deep Throat that I like…” Agnew laughed at his little joke, though it was muffled by Nixon’s cock. Taking delight in his reaction, he sucked harder and faster, head bobbing up and down on his length. Lewd, sloppy sucking noises filled the room as he blew the President, bringing him closer and closer to climax with every suck. Nixon was in heaven; Agnew’s mouth felt amazing.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum.” He breathed huskily, face flushed with arousal. “You better decide whether you want it in your mouth or on your face.” Agnew responded by grabbing hold of his hips and slamming his mouth down on his cock one last time, sucking as hard as he could. 

“Fuck, Agnew!” Nixon grunted. He bucked his hips and came, filling Agnew’s mouth with his seed. Agnew let his now soft cock slide out of his mouth with a wet pop, lips dripping with a mixture of the President’s seed and his own saliva. He swallowed and dragged his sleeve across his mouth as he slipped Nixon’s cock back into his pants.

“There’s your happy ending. I’ll be going now just like you wanted.” He announced, standing up to leave. Nixon had changed his mind, however, and didn’t want him gone just yet. He leapt up from his seat, grabbed Agnew roughly by the lapels of his suit, and crushed their lips together. Nixon forced his tongue into his mouth, kissing him deeply. He tasted salty, no doubt from the blowjob, but the President could care less. He felt like he could kiss him forever. He couldn’t, of course, and eventually needed to pull away for air, leaving him and Agnew connected by nothing but a thin string of saliva. Agnew cracked an amused smile.

“Now you’re kissing me?” He smirked. “I just sucked your cock, you know.”

“I don’t give a fuck.” Nixon retorted. “I’ve wanted this for way too long.” He wrapped his arms around Agnew’s waist and pulled him into another kiss. To his surprise (and delight), Agnew kissed him back. Nixon felt something pressing against his leg as they made out. He realized that Agnew was hard, but he decided not to mention it. He did want to ask the Vice President about one thing, however. 

“You have to tell me,” he panted as they parted lips a second time, “how did you learn to suck cock like that?” Agnew grinned coyly.

“Let’s just say that not all of the bribes I took were monetary...” Nixon’s face went red.

“Agnew!” 

“What can I say? I like cock even more than I like money!” 

“I can see that.” Nixon noted, staring down at the hard-on that the Vice President wasn’t even attempting to hide. “You can’t leave my office like that; someone will see!” Agnew didn’t seem all that concerned about it.

“I’m sure I could hide it, but if you insist...” He plopped himself down in Nixon’s chair and unzipped his pants. Nixon watched as he pulled his cock out and started to stroke it.

“H-hey! Don’t do that!” He cried. “I don’t want you making a mess on my chair!” He didn’t mind Agnew touching himself-in fact, he liked it-but he wanted to keep his furniture clean. 

“Well, how else am I supposed to take care of this?” Agnew scoffed. Nixon stared down at his cock and chewed his lower lip nervously. He wanted to touch it, but would Agnew let him? 

“Well,” He drawled, clasping his hands behind himself and idly rocking back on his heels, “I guess I could take care of it for you, if you want…” Agnew frowned.

“Why am I not surprised?” He groaned. “Alright, what’s the catch?”

“What do you mean? What catch?” 

“I know what you’re up to. I bribed you and now you’re trying to bribe me back.” 

“Agnew, I’m not trying to bribe you! I’m offering to do this because I want to.” Nixon still wanted to keep his love a secret, but he decided that there was no point in hiding his lust any longer, seeing as Agnew had just blown him. 

“Really?” Agnew asked, seemingly surprised by his admission, “You want to do it?” Nixon nodded.

“Yes. Our deal has nothing to do with this. I promise.” A sly smile spread across the Vice President’s face. He spread his legs lewdly, giving Nixon full access to his cock. 

“Alright, Tricky Dick. Come play with my dick.” Nixon kneeled down between his legs and brushed his fingers against the underside of Agnew’s cock. He started stroking it, which the Vice President appeared to enjoy. 

“Hmm… you have such soft hands.” He mused. 

“Uh, thanks…” Nixon mumbled awkwardly, unsure of how to respond to the compliment. “I, uh… I hope you don’t mind, but I don’t think I can deep throat it…” 

“That’s fine. Just take as much as you can and use your hand for the rest.” Agnew told him. He nodded and lowered his mouth onto the Vice President’s awaiting cock. He took as much as he could without gagging, keeping his hand wrapped firmly around the rest. Nixon started pumping him as he sucked him off, trying his best to please his crush. He wanted to make Agnew feel as wonderful as he’d made him feel, and from the Vice President’s soft grunts of pleasure, he knew that he was doing a good job. 

“Fuck, that feels nice…” Agnew moaned, gripping the arm of the chair with one hand and reaching down to pet Nixon’s hair with the other. “This is so much better than beating off!” Nixon would have smiled if his mouth wasn’t full of cock. He sucked harder and pumped him faster, determined to finish him off. He felt his own cock starting to harden again, though he ignored it for the moment. Right now all that mattered to him was Agnew’s pleasure. He raised his mouth from his cock and pumped him as hard as he could, making Agnew whimper. Nixon had never heard him do that before; he liked the sound of it. He kissed the tip and looked up, locking eyes with the Vice President.

“Agnew,” he murmured, lips brushing against Agnew’s cock as he spoke, “does it feel good?”

“Oh, Mr. President,” Agnew rasped, tightening his grip on the chair, “It feels great; you’re gonna make me-fuck!” With another whimper, he arched his hips and came on Nixon’s face. Nixon didn’t mind in the slightest, but Agnew was absolutely mortified. He coughed uncomfortably, bringing his hands to his face in a vain attempt to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

“Shit… I’m sorry, I got it all over your face…” He apologized. 

“It’s alright.” Nixon assured him, carefully tucking his cock back into his pants, “I’d rather you get it on my face than on my furniture.” Not having any tissues handy, he stood up, undid his tie, and used it to wipe his face clean. Agnew winced.

“That’s gonna ruin your tie, you know.” He pointed out. 

“Fuck the tie.” Nixon muttered, shoving his soiled tie into one of his pockets, “I don’t care about that right now. All I care about is making you feel good.” 

“That’s a rather romantic thing for you to say,” Agnew teased, smiling playfully, “maybe it’s not too late for us to throw on the Barry White music.” Nixon couldn’t help but smile too. He cupped Agnew’s cheeks and brought their faces together until their lips were just centimeters apart. 

“Yeah, maybe it’s not.” He closed the distance between them, capturing the Vice President’s lips in a tender kiss. Agnew moaned against his mouth, and it was the sexiest thing Nixon had ever heard. His cock was still hard from blowing him, and this only made him harder. He needed release again, and while the blowjobs were nice, he wanted something more. 

“Oh, Agnew,” He growled sexily, “I want to fuck you so bad.” 

“Fuck me?” Agnew repeated, a hint of apprehension in his voice. “But… I’ve never done that before…” Nixon was pretty surprised to hear that.

“Really? Never?” 

“Never. I’ve sucked a lot of cock, but I’ve never been fucked.” Agnew explained. “I’ve thought about trying it, but it sounds painful…”

“It’s not that bad.” Said Nixon as he gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Hell, it feels great once you get used to it!” Agnew looked at him like he’d just grown three heads. 

“Wait a minute… you’ve been fucked by other men?” He asked.

“By another man, not other men.” Nixon clarified.

“Who was it? I’ve got to know!” 

“I’m not telling you! You’ll laugh!”

“No I won’t, I swear! Who was it?”

“…President Eisenhower…”

“Eisenhower!?” Agnew gasped. “You’ve been fucked by Eisenhower!?” 

“Yeah…” Nixon laughed uncomfortably, mentally wondering if it had been wise of him to reveal that detail. “And sometimes I’d fuck him too. We’d do it right here in the Oval Office.” Agnew cringed. 

“When the hell did this happen!?” 

“Back in the fifties when I was his Vice President. He and I used to be lovers, but he only wanted me because I was relatively young at the time. Ike sure did love his boy toys.” 

“Boy toys?!” Agnew exclaimed. “Jesus fucking Christ...” Nixon nodded and smiled wistfully.

“I was his favorite, but he’d fool around with other young men too, which is why I eventually broke things off with him. I loved him, but I wanted a more exclusive relationship and he wasn’t interested in that.”

“I can’t believe you fucked Eisenhower!” Agnew said, shaking his head in disbelief, “What did you see in him? He was really old.”

“He wasn’t that old!” Nixon defended. “Look… what can I say? I liked Ike. Besides, I’m older than you and you’re not complaining!”

“You’re only five years older than me; Eisenhower was like twenty years older than you!”

“Twenty-three, actually.” Nixon replied. “Look, we’re getting off the subject-are you or are you not going to let me fuck you in the ass?”

“Well… alright, you can do it.” Agnew decided. “But you better be gentle!”

“I will!” Nixon promised. “I’ll stretch you beforehand so it won’t hurt. Just trust me.” He went over to his desk and rummaged around through the drawers while Agnew watched. 

“What are you looking for?” He asked, feeling rather confused.

“I’m looking for-oh, I found it!” 

“Found what?” 

“Found this.” Nixon turned to face him and presented what looked to be a tube of lotion. Upon further inspection, Agnew realized that it was instead a ‘personal lubricant’. He was both relieved and horrified to see that. Sex with Nixon would be more comfortable with lube, but what the hell was it doing in his office?!  
“I’m almost afraid to ask why you have lube in your desk…”

“It’s Kissinger’s.” Nixon explained. “I let him screw his lady friends in here. He won’t mind if we borrow it.”

“You and Eisenhower, Kissinger and his sluts, and now you and I. My God, does everyone fuck in the Oval Office?” Agnew sighed.

“Probably. Now drop your pants.” Agnew undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles as Nixon came up to him from behind and bent him over the desk. He glanced over his shoulder, watching curiously while the President squirted some of the lubricant onto his hand and smeared it against his ass. He shivered; it was warm inside the Oval Office but the lube was surprisingly cold. Nixon pressed a slick finger against his hole, making him tense up at the unfamiliar sensation. He let out a gasp, feeling the finger slowly slide inside him. 

“Oh… that feels… different…”

“Doesn’t hurt though, right?” Agnew shook his head, so Nixon started to finger him. After he got used to that, the President slipped another finger in. This felt a little uncomfortable, but it wasn’t anything that Agnew couldn’t handle. Nixon made a scissoring motion with his fingers, stretching the Vice President for their impending intercourse.

“Are you making V-signs inside of me?” Agnew asked him, sounding somewhat annoyed.

“I’m just stretching you so it doesn’t hurt.” Nixon replied. “Then again, getting to fuck you in the ass is a victory for me, so I guess this,” He made the V-sign with his free hand, grinning smugly as he did so, “is pretty fitting.” Agnew rolled his eyes.

“Don’t cheapen this.” 

“Sorry…” Nixon quit horsing around and started fingering him again. It wasn’t uncomfortable anymore, and Agnew was pleasantly surprised to find that it actually started to feel pretty good. He his bit lip to stifle a moan as his cock became hard again. He liked this; he wanted more. 

“Mmm… stick another one in.” He requested. Nixon obliged, slipping a third finger into him. Agnew’s breath hitched as the President finger-fucked him, making him feel things that he’d never felt before. It was wonderful. “Oh, fuck, yes… don’t stop…” He grunted. Nixon smirked, enjoying his reaction. 

“You sure you’ve never done this before? You really seem to like it.” He teased.

“I had no idea it’d feel so good.” Agnew sighed dreamily as he pressed himself against Nixon’s fingers. He grabbed his cock and started pumping it, but the President stopped him.

“Don’t do that,” he scolded, “You’ll finish up before I even stick it in.” Agnew let out a frustrated whimper; his cock ached to be touched.

“Then hurry up and fuck me already!” He demanded. Not wanting to keep him waiting, Nixon removed his fingers and squirted some more lube into his palm. He slicked up his cock, wiped his hand on his pants, and placed the lube back in the drawer where he’d found it. He could barely contain his excitement as he grabbed Agnew’s hips and pulled him close, pressing his cock against the Vice President’s ass. He took hold of Agnew’s cock with one hand while he used the other to guide his own into him, filling him slowly and taking great care so as to not cause him any unnecessary pain. 

“Fuck, that hurts!” Agnew cursed, gripping the desk hard as the President entered him. He felt sore, even with the lube.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Nixon asked. “If you don’t want to do this then we can always do something else.” 

“No,” Agnew declined, “I want this. But can you stay still for a minute? I think I’ll be fine if I have some time to get used to it.” Nixon nodded and stayed where he was. He didn’t want to hurt Agnew. He frowned, remembering how he’d so callously struck him earlier.

“Agnew?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m, uh… I’m sorry I hit you…” 

“It’s alright,” Agnew assured him, “I forgive you. I’m sorry for saying all those things and teasing you.” Nixon smiled and planted a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.

“I can’t stay mad at you. Does it hurt anymore?”

“No, you can move now. Just be gentle.” Nixon hooked his arm around Agnew’s waist and held him close, humping him slowly as he stroked his cock. He groaned low in his throat, enjoying the feeling of being inside his Vice President. 

“Fuck, Spiro,” He grunted, calling him by his first name, “you’re so fucking tight.”

“Mmm… harder…” Agnew moaned, too lost in the pleasure to say much else. Nixon humped him harder, fucking him into the desk as he pumped his cock. He pressed his lips to Agnew’s neck, making him gasp. 

“Spiro,” The President whispered, overtaken by passion, “Fuck… I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long...”

“Ngh… how long?” Agnew asked, thrusting into Nixon’s hand as he was fucked. 

“Too long.” Nixon muttered. “I fucking love you, Spiro. Ever since I first met you I’ve wanted nothing more than to take you into my arms and kiss you senseless. Every time I see you it takes all of my willpower to keep my hands off of you. I’ve kept this a secret for so long, but I’m not going to hide it anymore. I want you, I want to make love to you, I want to make you mine in every way possible. Hell, I’d even fucking marry you if I could.” He humped Agnew as hard and fast as possible, making him whimper some more. 

“Oh, Dick…” He cried, “Fuck, you’re gonna make me cum!”

“Do it. Cum for me, Spiro.” Nixon growled sexily, tightening his grip around his cock. Agnew rutted against his hand one last time and came. Nixon was quick to follow, groaning out his Vice President’s name as he filled him with his seed. He pulled out and wiped his hand on his pants, not at all concerned about staining them. Gazing down at Agnew, he couldn’t help but grin approvingly. What a beautiful sight he was! His hair and suit were disheveled, his face was flushed red, and seed-Nixon’s seed-trickled down the backs of his trembling thighs in thick rivulets. He looked gorgeous.

“Ha,” Agnew laughed, shakily getting to his feet, “That was a fantastic fuck.” 

“It sure was.” Nixon chuckled as he tucked his cock back into his pants. “That was more than worth the wait.” Agnew pulled his own pants back up, straightened out his suit, and ran a hand through his hair to smooth it back into place. Nixon watched as he laid down on one of the couches and beckoned for him to join him. 

“Come lie down with me. Let’s cuddle.” The President smiled. 

“Let’s.” He joined Agnew on the couch, sidling up beside him and snuggling into his awaiting embrace. They stayed there for a long time, just enjoying each other’s company. Agnew absentmindedly played with Nixon’s hair, running his fingers through the dark waves as Nixon rested his head against his shoulder.

“I’ve never liked my first name, but it sounds so nice when you say it.” He mused, making Nixon blush.

“I love your name,” He replied, “just like I love you.”

“You really meant all of that stuff you said?” 

“Of course I meant it. I meant every word of it.” Nixon confirmed. “I love you, Spiro. I’ve loved you ever since I first met you. I chose you as my running mate not only to unite our Party, but to get closer to you. I just didn’t know if you felt the same way, or if you even liked men, so I kept quiet about it.” Agnew smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I love you too.” He confessed. “I was so happy when you picked me to run as your Vice President, and I’ve enjoyed every minute I’ve spent at your side. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about my feelings sooner; I was worried that you’d reject me and I didn’t want to jeopardize my political career. But now it looks like both of us are done for, thanks to the scandal and investigation…”

“Don’t say that, Spiro.” Nixon fussed, pressing a hand to his cheek. “Everything will be fine. We’ll get through this.”

“No we won’t…” Agnew sighed sadly. “We’re in too much trouble; we’re going to be impeached.” 

“Not if we resign first!”

“But if I resign and you resign, then who’s going to become President? I’m the one who’s supposed to succeed you!”

“I’ll figure something out. Don’t worry yourself about it.” Agnew frowned.

“But-“ Nixon covered his mouth in a comforting kiss before he could say anything more. 

“Don’t worry about it,” He repeated, “We’ll be fine; I promise. Now, you should probably get going. As much as I’d love for you to stay, I don’t want anyone to get suspicious.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Agnew agreed. “But… can we do this again sometime?” Nixon grinned.

“I’m free tomorrow morning.” Agnew grinned back.

“So am I.” He kissed the President one last time and rose from the couch. “Until then, my precious President!” He quietly slipped out of the Oval Office while Nixon returned to his desk and gathered up his paperwork. As he went to work on all the important documents, he smiled, having just two things on his mind: Spiro T. Agnew, and how much he loved him. 

The End


End file.
